The School of Wolf
by Rikki Felidae
Summary: The night that Harry discovered that his godfather was innocent he, Ron, Hermione and Snape are all mauled by an enraged werewolf Moony. Luckily all of them survive. Not so luckily they are now all werewolves themselves, and Remus is about to be executed in Sirius' place. (UNDERGOING REVISION, This version will be replaced with a new version once finished,)
1. in Which There Is Worry

The School Of Wolf

The cat moved. That was the only thing that Harry could get through his brain as he tried to fall asleep that night. Crookshanks had somehow known that his Person needed him, and had snuck into the infirmary. Hermione had spent the last few minutes trying to get him to go back to Gryffindor tower but he must have sensed that she was upset and wouldn't leave her side. Finally the girl had given up and fallen asleep but harry himself was having a harder time. Madam Pomfrey had tried to get him to drink a sedative, claiming he needed his sleep in order to heal, but he had just shrugged it off. How could he sleep when his godfather might be a soulless wraith at any moment? Dumbledore had tried to assure him that Sirius would be getting the trial that he had deserved for 12 years, but Harry wasn't very confident in the Ministry's ability to do the right think. Besides, Sirius wasn't the only one he was worried about.

What was going to happen to Professor Lupin?

As he, Ron, Sirius, Hermione and Lupin had tried to get both Pettigrew and Snape back up to the castle relatively unharmed the werewolf had started to transform. Sirius tried to transform into Padfoot and fight the Wolf away from the humans but before he could the three students and the Hogwarts professor had all been mauled rather badly, and the rat animagus had gotten away. The screams of all four people had alerted the castle and many people had witnessed what transpired through the windows of the castle.

To Harry this was a mixed blessing. On one hand enough witnesses had come forward about Pettigrew for Sirius to get his trial, on the other and those same witnesses, more even, came forward about their DADA teacher turning into a werewolf and almost killing four people. Harry, Ron and Hermione didn't hold it against the man of course; he had been distracted by the confrontation of his friends. The rest of the world didn't see it the same way, however, and the three were also certain that the Potion's Master would delight in pressing charges against the man for almost killing him, and transmitting to all of them the curse of the lycanthrope.

Privately the thirteen year old didn't much care about this supposed curse. Maybe this way he wouldn't… couldn't go back to the Dursley house this summer. Then again Sirius would be freed and Harry could go to live with him like he had been supposed to.

His godfather would be freed right? He wasn't positive even though he knew the man was telling the truth. If the Ministry could lock him in a cell surrounded by Dementors for 12 years without a trial they probably wouldn't hesitate to do so again.

Desperately the boy wished that he could run up to the Headmaster's office and see what was going on for himself, even add his own testimony to the hearing but Pomfrey had finally resorted to locking the door to the infirmary with magic, and confiscating their wands so that the teens would stay still and rest while their bodies heal. Ron took very little time accepting this as his injuries had been the worst of them all having had a broken leg already before Moony had even gotten to him. He had also accepted the sleeping potion that the mediwitch had offered. Hermione had stayed up long enough to scold Crookshanks for a few minutes until she too had succumbed to sleep. Harry himself was still to wound up, to worried to even think about sleeping. They didn't realize what these two men meant to him, could mean to him. They were the last few personal connections to his parents that he had left. Sirius might even be able to offer him a real home for the first time since his parents died those twelve years ago. The two men were also very close friends who had just re-found each other. The dog animagus would be devastated if anything happened to the other man, and would blame it on himself. Harry had not known his godfather very long but he saw much of his own self there. Sirius would see the whole night as his fault because Remus wouldn't have forgotten his potion without the distraction he caused and none of them would have been out there at all if not for him. Harry preferred to think that Pettigrew had more blame there, since he was the betrayer and liar that had framed Sirius and been hiding in the school in the first place.

Of course he could say none of this to the man, who was hopefully only being interrogated in the Headmaster's office and not being kissed into soullessness by a black wraithlike Dementor.

He really _really_ hoped.

For now though all he could do was wait and pray that for once since Harry had ever had dealings with them that the Ministry of Magic would be reasonable. Somehow he very much doubted it.

There would be no sleep for him tonight.

* * *

Or so he had thought until he woke up the next morning. Pomfrey must have spelled him asleep because harry knew that he was much too anxious to fall to sleep naturally. Either that or he had been a lot more injured than he had realized. That was always a possibility; he generally handled being hurt better than most people. It came with the neglectful household and madmen after his life. It took a lot to make Harry Potter slowdown. He was never quite sure whether to be proud of that fact or ashamed. Neither he guessed, it was just a fact of him life just like being destined to get attention he didn't deserve and being neglected at home.

That last thought reminded him of his worry the previous night and he quickly sat up to go and find out about Sirius and Professor Lupin.

"Hey slow down there kiddo. I know you're worried about me but Madam Pomfrey will have my hide if she sees you up and running around in the state you're in…" came an amused voice from beside his bed.

"Sirius? What are you doing here? What if someone sees you I mean...they didn't let you off yet…wait did they?" Was Harry's excited reply as he turned around and realized who was talking. As he looked over, however, he got quite the shock. His godfather was sitting on a wooden chair at the side of his bed. His eyes were puffy and red as if he had been crying although his voice sounded perfectly cheerful his face told another story altogether. With a gasp escaping his lips at the sight he waited for the man to explain.

"Yes Harry, I'm a free man again. There will be an official session of the Wizengamot to make it public, but the minister and MLE Head declared me free to go…" the young boy now noticed a strain in the man's voice and now knew for sure that something was causing him a lot of pain. The wizard in question must have read the look his godson's face because the mask in his voice slipped. "They…they're going to execute Remus…" and suddenly, he dropped his head into his hands, quietly sobbing at the thought of losing his last friend so soon after finding him again. Harry himself was stunned.

"How…why…but he…he didn't mean to attack us! He just forgot his potion, it was a mistake!" At that point the other two children in the room had awoken as well and were adding their protests to their friend's.

"Surely they can't just…kill him? He can't control the wolf and none of our families are pressing charges…" Hermione said with utter confusion and desperation in her voice.

"The law is the law Ms. Granger…" Sirius said with an audible struggle in his voice not to start sobbing again. "Any werewolf that attacks and turns a wizard and is caught must be put to death. It doesn't matter if you press charges or not…they see it light putting down a rabid dog." The last he spat angrily as he stood. "I'm sorry Harry but I…I c-c- I have to go…say goodbye…" Directly after a large black dog could be seen careening down the hallway and howling at the top of his lungs. The trio simply sat there, quite stunned at the news. They couldn't believe that the world would be so harsh on a man whose life had been horrible enough due to prejudice. This wasn't likely to help anything. It was hard for them to think that their beloved DADA teacher was going to be…killed. Harry was going to lose one of the few remaining ties to his father, and Sirius would be the last of the Mauraders.

"We have to do something." Harry said at last, not yet willing to give in to the dispare that was clawing at his chest.

"Like what? It's not like we can change anyone's mind, this is…legal" Hermione said with evident distaste "We had a chance with Buckbeak but we couldn't even help him!"

"There…there has to be something mate," Ron said finally "They won't… well… it… won't happen for a few days at least. We'll figure something out."

"There…might be something that you can do now Mr. Weasley," the calm and grandfatherly voice of the Headmaster stated. The trio looked up at him, first with automatic guilty expressions from three years of trouble following them, then with looks of hope and desperation.

"How can we help Professor? Do you think that the Minister will really let him off if we ask nicely?" Harry asked, sounding skeptical.

"No Harry what I am about to say might save two lives tonight, but it would all be under the table, as the muggles say. What we need, Ms. Granger is more time," he said enigmatically and smiled as her eyes widened in understanding. The elder wizard then stood and walked over to the door that separated their section of the infirmary from the rest "I am going to lock the door now, it is half past 10 AM, remember you must not be seen."

After he left both young men were looking at their friend with great curiosity. They weren't sure what just happened between her and the Headmaster but somehow they knew it had to do with the secret that she had been keeping from them from the past year.

"'Mione…what did he mean by more time?" Ron half asked and half demanded. Silently her hand went to her neck, grasping a small gold chain. She pulled it from under her shirt and revealed the pendant to be a small hourglass inside golden wire spheres.

* * *

**AN: Hello again, sorry about the new story, and not an update for Clan Evens, but the plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone, and since I'm doing a chapter a day for NaNoWriMo, I figured you wouldn't be to upset. Expect regular updates on both until the end of November! That is…If I can stay motivated this year… anyway. The story is simple, and you shall see more of it…next time!**


	2. In Which There Is More Time

"_Hermione…what did he mean by more time?" Ron half asked and half demanded. Silently her hand went to her neck, grasping a small gold chain. She pulled it from under her shirt and revealed the pendant to be a small hourglass inside golden wire spheres._

Harry had no idea what it was, but Ron seemed really impressed, so it must have been pretty special. He was proven right when Hermione explained to them just how she had been getting to all of those classes that year, even the ones that were held at the same time. _'Blimey Hermione no wonder you looked so horrible!' _Had been Ron's response to the revelation. She didn't take it well, wisely Harry didn't comment on the fact that she HAD looked pretty tired and haggard all year. There was just no way he was going to get in the middle of that argument. He was more interested in how it could help Lupin anyway. The look of utter desperation and despair on his godfather's face when he had run from the room still haunted the boy. He would do anything in his power to make sure he never saw that look on the face of someone he cared about again.

"But it's too late isn't it?" Ron asked after they finally finished their silent argument-of-insulted-looks "They only go back a few hours right? We slept to long for us to go back far enough to do anything."

"Well that is normally true Ron, to travel safely. I was instructed to never go back further than seven hours, no matter what." Hermione explained quietly "But this level of time turned can go back up to twenty hours. It's just…not recommended."

"Why"

"Well…there have been a few instances of the Time Turner overloading and sending the person decades into the past or future even," she explained hesitantly, but tried to re assure both boys when she saw a look of fear cross their face. "But that's really rare, we should stick to fifteen hours or shorter."

Harry did some quick calculations then nodded with determination. "Still, plenty of time to get Buckbeak too then, perfect." He laughed when his two friends' expressions showed that they had no idea what he was talking about. Suddenly Hermione's face lit up in understanding and looked over to explain things to a still confused Ron.

"Dumbledore said we could save two lives tonight! Professor Lupin and Buckbeak! But…how _can_ we do both?" The two boys looked at her and shrugged, not quite shur what she was so worried about. Silence reigned for a moment as she thought.

"This is just impossible! We'll have to have some way to calm the professor-" She tried to continue after a while but Harry interrupted her.

"Wait…was that bag there before Dumbledore came?" when the other two shook their heads he hopped off of the bed and stepped over to a small bag that was laying at the foot of his infirmary bed. Sitting back in his place he opened the flap to reveal the contents to his friends. "He must have dropped it…"

"Do you think we should be looking through this if it belongs to the Headmaster?" Hermione asked.

"Obviously he left it for us Hermione," Ron said with confidence "To help us. Go on Harry what'd he give us?"

"Er well it looks like a…key and a ball…" He turned around both objects in his hands before giving them over to the others to look over.

"Well the professor will obviously be locked up while he is still transformed so the key will be for unlocking whatever is binding him." The young witch said as she looked over the black skeleton key. "The problem of course being that he will try and attack us again and wolves don't know how to fly on hippogriff."

"Not so much of a problem if this is what I think it is." Ron broke in as he studied the pale ball that had a faint glow to it.

"What is it?" Harry asked, having no clue himself.

"A _Cicur Luna_ Powder ball, also known as werewolf knockout powder…Bill showed me his curse kit once and it had one in it. If you hit a transformed werewolf with the ball then the container vanishes leaving the powder to be breathed in by the 'wolf and knock it out…" the red head trailed off as he noticed the looks his friends were giving him "Hey just because I don't study like maniacs like you lot doesn't mean I'm thick! It was a really good story about why he had to carry it about this guy in Romania who-"

"Not now Ron! We didn't say you weren't smart we're just glad that this powder is exactly what we need to calm the professor so we can help him escape, Right Harry?"

"Er, ya of course." The black haired boy agreed quickly so they could get back to planning, they only had a few minutes left before they had to leave and it would be important to know what they were doing before they tried to do it.

They hashed out the plan with a minimum of arguments and sent themselves soon standing in the infirmary bathroom thirteen hours before. Not for the first time that night Harry wished he had the marauder's map and invisibility cloak with him. Things would have been a lot easier that way. For one they wouldn't have almost met themselves three times on the way down to Hagrid's hut. Ron and Harry wanted to grab the hippogriff right away before the ministry members were even there to see them but Hermione convinced them that doing so would get Hagrid in trouble and that wasn't something any of them wanted. So they waited, and waited and waited for what seemed like forever but in reality was about twenty minutes until the perfect time to untie the creature and pull him into the woods all the while Ron cursing the thing for wanting to go to Hagrid and not following them to safety.

They waited in the Forest while their other selves learned about the true events that happened the night that Harry's parents were betrayed. Ron finally got to tell the story of the curse breaker in Romania that was attacked by an enslaved werewolf that was doubly cursed to transform if anyone tried to break into his master's tomb. The man had escaped to live only long enough to tell someone what happened. Because of that event all professional curse breakers were required to carry items to subdue not only werewolves but other magical creatures as well. They didn't know it but there were a few differences between the powder fond in a curse breaker's ball and the ball they had, a major one being that theirs would wear off when the 'wolf transformed back into a human, and the original version was lethal. Just before they estimated that their other selves would be emerging the air grew cold.

"Dementors…do you guys remember there being dementors around last night…er now?" Harry whispered, looking around them alertly and very glad their wands had been left on the stands next to their beds and not confiscated.

"N-n-no…but we were getting attacked by a werewolf right about now mate…" Ron tried to sound sarcastic but the dreadful feeling of cold was getting to them all.

"Wait. Hagrid went back up to the castle didn't he? Once he realized that Buckbeak was free?" Hermione asked them, and the others nodded remembering the sound of his… enthusiastic singing that could be heard even in the forest. "Well we can hide there until it's time to go free Professor Lupin!"

"Have we ever told you you're brilliant? 'Cause you are, bloody brilliant!" Ron said in delight that only lasted until said witch scolded him for his language. They did make their way back through the forest though and decided to just tie the hippogriff back where he had been in the pumpkin patch. Buckbeak wasn't too happy with this but went along with it without too much fuss. ("I mean really, there just isn't room for you in there!" "Hagrid will be back!") Good thing they got out of the forest when they did though as they witnessed almost a hundred dementors flee into the woods at the sight of the Headmaster. ("I wonder why they're scared off by him…I didn't even see him use a patronus." "I did, it was a HUGE phoenix!" "They never…fled like that from when I cast it") Shortly after a werewolf was chased passed the hut by a huge black dog that was being followed by Aurors and Dumbledore. ("Apparently the minister did not feel he was needed").

Again they waited for what seemed like an eternity, waiting to see what would happen to their professor and Sirius. They knew what happened to the two men of course but the fact that they were now seeing with their own pair of eyes what was going on, it was nerve wracking. Seeing their unconscious forms bloodied and torn apart being treated and taken up to the castle didn't help any. ("Ew Harry your arm should _not_ be bending that way!" "Does that even still count as a leg?") Incredibly when they went back in time what little that had remained of their injuries had disappeared.

"That must be why we didn't transform under the light of the moon either… it returned us to our bodies from the time we traveled to." Hermione stated with a thoughtful tone.

"But right now we're in the castle just barely alive…" Ron pointed out and Hermione shrugged, for once not having all the answers.

"Hey guys look they're taking him up to the castle! Sirius too!" Harry called to his friends and they rushed over to the window to see for themselves.

"Once they're inside Hermione we'll take you over to the Willow so you can keep the thing frozen." Harry said, and she nodded, reaffirming their plan. There were a few moments more of silence before Ron said from the door.

"Right, time to go get Buckbeak and rescue Lupin."

They untied the grateful hybrid and walked over to the Womping Willow. Silently they left their friend at her station and climbed onto Buckbeak. Harry hadn't been too sure of his ability to direct the creature since he hadn't done any of it the first time they went flying but there weren't any problems. They landed on the edge of the tower where the raging werewolf was chained and surrounded by a glowing dome. Harry stayed with the Hippogriff because he had the best relationship with the creature while Ron had better aim to hit a moving 'wolf with a ball the size of an apple. Not that it needed to be that close as the powder just needed to get in the air but it would help if the item landed closer and not sail right passed. Harry would have had a hard enough time with the moving target but while they were inside Hagrid's hut it had started to pour down rain.

"Harry! We have a problem! The ward won't let anything inside!" Ron's voice sounded slightly panicked but Harry's mind went straight to the other content of the bag dropped by the Headmaster.

"Try the key!" He shouted back. There was a moment of silence and he was about to repeat himself when he heard his friends shout of triumph and then the sounds of the angry Lupin-wolf fading. There was silence for another moment before Ron's voice called out again.

"He's out!" Harry maneuvered the reluctant hippogriff over to where Ron was unlocking the chains that bound the other man so he could barely move.

"We better hurry," the now drenched boy warned his friend as they struggled to lift the wolf's weight onto their ride. "Buckbeak doesn't like the rain."

For the rest of time it took to get back to Hermione they were quiet, only speaking warnings whenever they needed to warn the other about the 'wolf's weight shifting or the hippogriff doing a turn. Hermione was quiet glad to see them as her arm was apparently getting tired of holding the knot on the tree and there were a few scrapes of her face from where it had gotten to her before being frozen. Quickly they unloaded their charge and pulled Buckbeak in by force. Hippogriffs do NOT like tunnels. There they waited in silence for dawn to return, Hermione wishing she had a book, Ron wishing he had a chess set and Harry dreaming of what life with Sirius might be like. No-one mentioned their new status as werewolves themselves, and no one talked about the fact that if they were ever caught for this their punishment would be twice as harsh for just that reason.

Finally sunlight peeked through the grimy windows and the sounds of the professor's transformation could be heard from the room where they had placed him. Hermione had remembered that a werewolf transforms back naked, and left him her wand so he could transfigure himself some clothing. The trio heard the man doing just that before stumbling into the room that might have once been a kitchen, where they were sitting on the dusty floor.

"Wh-what are you three doing here? It's dangerous…wait…I…I remember attacking you b-but you look fine!" Remus Lupin sputtered in shock before slumping onto the floor, and holding his head in his hands. "How…why?" he finally said, and they told him. He was in shock not only from the fact that they didn't hate him, but the measures that they and Dumbledore had gone to in order to protect him. He hadn't realized that they all cared for him so much and was crying softly at the end of their story.

"I'm so sorry for what I've done to you. You three are wonderful kids and I've destroyed everything. I can't understand why you still want me around," they of course made the effort to let him know that they didn't blame him at all, and that it was understandable that he was distracted. Harry mentioned how upset his godfather had been at the thought of losing his last friend and that had seemed to cheer the other man up a little.

"We'll send Sirius down here once we can let him know what happened in private. He'll know where you can go." Harry told the man once they had finally gotten a promise from the man that he wouldn't turn himself in ("I don't really want to die after all, even if I don't understand how you three can forgive me").

"No, tell him to go to the cave that he first transformed into Padfoot in, he'll remember where that is," Remus said after a moment's thought "They knew I transformed here and will search it once they know I am missing. That cave is hard to find if you don't know what you're looking for."

They all agreed and bid him farewell, for now, and promised him that they didn't think bad of him or blame him for what had happened. Quickly they made their way up to the castle again, hopefully before anyone else was up and in the hallways.

Luck was on their side it seemed because they made it back into the infirmary just as they heard their other selves leaving. Scrambling onto bed all three were disappointed to feel their wounds returning. Outside their door a commotion could be heard and by silent agreement they all pretended they had been asleep just as the door opened.

AN: Well chapter two is here, the longest I've ever written. I didn't feel right splitting it up but the ending is a little rushed. Sorry. So yes, of course I was going to her Mooney out of there. The little details of the Turner and Powder were my own addition and are probably a little cheesy, but it was the best I could think of. Still I hope you enjoy and know there is a lot more to come! Next up: where to go for summer time and dealing with Snape!


	3. In Whitch There Is Parents

Eventually the outside world came calling. Madam Pomfrey and the Headmaster had stalled as long as they could, claiming that the students needed their rest in order to recover (which they did, they had fallen asleep quickly once back from their adventure into the past, despite being worried for their former professor). Sirius had snuck in once while they were all asleep to let them know with a wink that Remus had gotten away, somehow, and that searches of the grounds and forest had been unsuccessful. Harry had pulled the man close and whispered the hint about the cave of Padfoot's first transformation. Receiving only a nod and a smile in response Sirius they changed the subject until the Weasley and Granger parents made their first visit while the teens were awake.

"Ronald Bilious Weasley! How dare you be out of the castle with a dangerous werewolf on the full moon!"

"Molly let him breath…"

"Oh Hermione! My little girl! Are you okay?"

Concerned voices surrounded Harry on all sides making him feel a little left out. He didn't have parents or a family to worry about him and storm into the school to tell him off for getting hurt and worrying them. Just about to curl up into himself he was surprised to feel a Hand on his shoulder. Looking up into the eyes of his godfather he shook his head. He did have family now. Sirius cared for him, and they were going to live together from now on! That thought made him relax a little but he was still worried about how his friend's families would react to the news. Becoming a werewolf wasn't something he had to worry about with his godfather, but the other two sets of parents were an unknown. Well he was pretty sure Ron would be okay. Nothing could stop Mrs. Weasley from loving her family. He had never really met his other friend's parent's though. With that thought he turned to look behind him and see how they were reacting. Mostly they seemed worried and confused. Somehow Harry wasn't surprised that no-one had really explained the details of what all this meant to them and their family.

"You know that your friends are always going to be welcome at our home on full moons right Harry?" Sirius asked after a moment after he saw where his godson was looking.

"I do, but I don't think they do…" Actually he hadn't known but he wasn't surprised at all about the statement. Certainly Lupin would be staying with him, and Harry as well so what was two more 'wolves to add to the party? He had no doubt that the man was seeing it as just that: a great big party.

"Well we had better go enlighten them, starting with your lady friend and her family I think." The man winked as his charge blushed at the term but scooted over to the other side of the bed as Sirius walked over to Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

"Hello, I'm Sirius Black, Harry's godfather. I have…an old friend who had gone a similar situation when he was a young child. If I can answer any questions please do not hesitate to ask." For a moment Harry was surprised at the change from the playful childlike person that had been sitting next to him to the polite if formal speech and manner that his guardian was now showing.

"Yes actually, Mr. Black," answered Mr. Granger. "I'm Daniel and this is my wife Eileen. Hermione has tried to explain a little bit of this to us but we would appreciate an adult's perspective. How could the school allow such a danger to the children to be on the grounds? I have no problem with the man teaching but shouldn't he have had a location…further away from the school to…transform?"

"Actually I'm afraid that the precautions that were normally present were…well. Perhaps this would be easier if I told you the full story about what happened tonight." Hermione didn't looked too pleased by the idea but said nothing as the mad told her parents the shortened version of his own plight and the effect it had caused to ripple down to their daughter being attacked. What they heard was a rather edited version Harry noticed. Whereas Lupin and his godfather were great friends in reality this story presented them as merely colleges from the war that were after a common goal, the traitor that had betrayed one of their fellows and a mutual friend. They also didn't hear of the rescue that their own daughter had performed for her attacker but even Sirius didn't know that officially. Surprisingly they didn't seem to be fazed by the fact of what their daughter now was, only wondering what the protocol for this sort of thing was.

"That's horrible!" Eileen Granger had spoken up after the tale was finished "What…What happens to my little girl, and her friends now that they have this…condition?"

Hermione started to pale at the thought of possibly leaving Hogwarts, and the others in the room had gone silent as the question had been heard by all of them. (The Weasley Patriarch had finally calmed his wife down to listen to the story that Sirius was telling. They knew the man was downplaying his relationship with Lupin, but said nothing about it) They all knew that the cursed people like werewolves and vampires were considered barley citizens, there was no place for them in the world of wizards to the minds of the masses.

"Nothing good," He muttered when Sirius delayed while trying to figure out how to word his offer. "Er…well…it's true."

Ducking his head in embarrassment he felt Sirius ruffle his hair and sigh sadly.

"We know kiddo, but we'll find some way to help you guys." Then the face of his godfather turned serious again. "I am sorry to say Mr. and Mrs. Granger that the wizarding world is very prejudice against anything it deems inferior. I have never had a problem with this…affliction but many do." Here a paused to sigh and looked very grim. "I will be quite honest with you, her life in this world will be much harder now. However, she has been a good friend to Harry here while I couldn't be here for him, as has Ron." He stood to where he addressed both of the families. "I know that you must mistrust me because you all thought I was a criminal but I swear on my magic that I never did that. I swore long ago when I became Harry's godfather that I would always care for him, and while I broke that promise they were there for him and I will do whatever I can to repay them for watching out for him. I have the full accounts of the Black family behind me and can put the money to a good use for once to buy them all wolvesbane potions and tutors so that they will not fall behind in their education. As long as they sit for the Ministry OWL and NEWT exams they will have… as little trouble possible getting jobs."

"But there will be problems." Mr. Granger said sharply. Here finally Hermione spoke up.

"No one will hire a muggleborn werewolf," Harry's heart broke because he knew that she had been thinking of a job in the Ministry. Hard enough to do because of whom her parents are. Now that was basically impossible to do. She wanted to do great things. Harry and Ron just wanted to play Quidditch…or become and Auror but no that was impossible for them now as well. Not that he really ever needed to work with the money he inherited and he would never let his friends go without but it still hurt as the reality set in.

"Not now they might not but…we have 4 more years before you have to worry about a job. Who knows how the world will change between now and then?" Suddenly they all saw the twinkling eyes of the headmaster enter the room. All turned to face him and he smiled. "Rest assured that even if I am…forced to say they are no longer students of Hogwarts I will not let their education be forgotten. I will be assisting Mr. Black in finding acceptable tutors. I believe that Potions, at least, will not be a problem for you."

Sirius burst out laughing at the comment, knowing who the man was talking about. The three students simply exchanged a look of horror. Could the ever escape the bat of the dungeons?

The Weasley family relaxed noticeably at his comments but Harry could tell that Hermione's parents still looked worried even if she seemed to trust them. Suddenly he felt compelled to stand and put a reassuring arm on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Mr. and Mrs. Granger. I'll make sure Hermione gets the best tutors in any subject she wants to study." He said with a conviction that surprised everyone but his godfather. There was no doubt in his mind that he meant his words. These two were his best friends and he would do anything for them, even if it meant using some of his hated fame to get Hermione a tutor she needed or a job she wanted.

* * *

AN: A short chapter 3, but we're progressing. Next time the government comes calling!

AN2: OMG I am so sorry for that first paragraph! I meant to delete it but I..completely forgot. So sorry if that confused you. Its fixed now!


	4. In Which There Is The Minister

Just then they could all hear the outer doors crash open and shouts coming towards them. Madam Pomfrey was trying to hold back the intruders but they did not sound like they would be deterred.

"I'm sorry, all of you," The headmaster spoke again. Many people in the room were surprised by the angry tone to his voice. "The Minister insisted that what he had to say must be said tonight. I fear it took all that I could do to get you all here."

With that the doors to their inner room burst open. Striding in came a large man that Harry recognized as Minister Fudge and a few others, one of which was the elder Malfoy. All of them seemed to be angry and the government man was already shouting about the slight of being made to wait for common parents, muggle ones no less, and beside the point these children were all under arrest for helping a convicted man. They would be taken to the Ministry straight away, thank you, and would await punishment. All three would be facing expulsion from Hogwarts and their wands snapped.

Throughout the whole tirade the faces of all the parents were getting red with anger or, in the case of the two relatively helpless Granger parents, pale with fear for their children. Sirius' hands were balled into fists and his knuckles white with barley controlled rage. Before he could do anything, though, Albus Dumbledore turned to face the men and his aura flared dangerously. Feeling the static of power in the room Harry could easily tell how the man had gotten his reputation.

"Cornelius Fudge if you do not shut your trap I will do so for you!" The man did not roar or shout, he did not need to, but the power behind the words had the same effect. Fudge did shut up, momentarily looking like he was going to explode again but then seemed to realize whom he was yelling at. "You are in my school and until an official order has been reached for these children their fates at this school are still in my hands."

"If I may beg to differ, Headmaster," Malfoy interjected smoothly "this is not solely your decision to make. I am quite sure that the Board of Directors and the other parents of Hogwarts would like to express their opinion about letting three…cursed and possibly…dangerous children to be around others. It has been plain for all to see that your little…experiment with Lupin did not work out."

"That's another thing!" the Minister started back again "That man disappeared right under our noses! The Prophet will have a field day if they get wind of this. You were supposed to be the only one able to open those Wards Dumbledore! You must have set him free; I have a source that says that these three are also likely accomplices!"

"Now wait just a moment!" The Madam broke in at the accusation of the trio "These three have been in this room HEALING from their injures in QUIET which they should be STILL doing! I will not stand for this behavior!"

"You're accusing my daughter of doing WHAT?" Mr. Granger broke in, now suddenly furious. "Do you have a warrant for their arrest? Probable cause? I want to speak to a wizarding barrister!"

"That's right Minister! You will not take these children anywhere without parental permission! They are still minors!" Ron's dad added, quieter than the others but still quite loud. Frankly Harry had been starting to panic at the thought of never being able to use magic again, and his wand snapped but was glad to see adults that would stand up for his friends and himself.

"My Ronald would never-!" Molly Weasly was just getting started when Dumbledore called for silence again.

"Really now, this is not how this matter will be settled. Misters Weasly and Granger are quite right, you have to cause to accuse these children and they will not be leaving until they are cleared by a Healer. If you gentlemen would follow me," he spoke firmly now, leaving no room for argument as his power again crackled in the air. "And the parents of the children concerned will all come up to my office we can talk this over like adults."

Without so much as a look back he led the intruders out of the sick ward to leave very shaken families to recover their wits. Harry was surprised and proud that Sirius had said nothing and when the man was asked later reminded them that Remus needed him, and so did his godson. From this it was plain to see that the man was trying to be a bit more responsible about his actions. That didn't stop him from muttering comments about the men behind their backs ("Source my ass; that was pure Snape. You'd think the git would be more sympathetic now that he's in the same boat."). After reassurances and words from Madam Pomfrey the parents were convinced to leave their charges to rest more and walked up to meet the other party in the Headmaster's office in order to fight for their children's lives.

This left Ron, Hermione and Harry alone again for the first time after their return. None of them was calm enough to sleep and joined Harry on the middle bed to talk. Silence reigned for a moment as they were still stunned by what happened right in front of them.

"Wow."

"No kidding Ron, I've never seen Dumbledore that mad!" Harry shook his head in disbelief.

"Bloody scary that was." Ron agreed, and glared at their other friend for her disapproving look. "It's true! Good thing Mom never got started though or there wouldn't be a Minister left."

"I…I mean are we really going to be expelled?" Hermione finally spoke after a moment, her voice cracking as she tried not to cry at the thought. "A-and our wands snapped? They…they can't PROVE we did anything to get the professor. No one saw us and they wouldn't know that we used the time turner to go back that far safely."

"We'll be fine Hermione." Harry interrupted firmly before she could get herself more upset. "You're right that they can't prove it was us and Sirius will protect us and if we do have to leave Hogwarts well…you heard what they said."

"No one would let a brain like yours go to waste anyway," Ron interjected "and didn't you complain just a few days ago that classes were too big to really have time with a teacher?"

"Well yes but-" she tried to protest but neither boy was willing to let her drag herself into hysterics. Luckily they had figured out long ago how to distract the girl.

"Anyway isn't this a great opportunity for you?" Harry asked "We get to be some of the first werewolves ever to be in a pack very the very beginning."

"Oh!" He said quietly, then her eyes widened "That's right Harry! I read in _Obscurica: Knowledge of Cursed Beasts_ by Linda Kural that the wolf side of a werewolf's mind is calmer when it can spend time around others like it around the time of the full moon and when transformed. Most people are turned are isolated and tied down when they transform though and so the wolf gets angry, causing the self-harm that can be so dangerous…"

Ron and Harry exchanged satisfied glances. If their friend could approach this from a learning perspective then she would just be fine. Neither of them admitted that they were just as worried as her deep down.

"Wonder if we'll get Wolfsbane," Harry thought out loud after they had lapsed into another silence. "I know between me and Sirius we have money…but not a lot of people brew it. Snape did for Lupin I know."

"He can't anymore," Hermione interrupted his musings. "Some of the most critical steps are done the night of the full moon. They aren't the hard ones but he will be transforming too."

"There are other Potions Masters in the country ya know," Ron said, feeling rebellious at the thought of relying on the hated teacher.

"Yes but that isn't the point," she replied, exasperated "the point is it will still be hard to come by."

There was silence again before Ron spoke in a small voice.

"I hope we can get it."

"Yeah," Harry agreed just as softly. "I hope we don't go to prison."

"Yeah," Ron replied this time, while Hermione was still thinking about the potion and the challenge it would be for them to get a hold of a supply for all of them every month.

"Maybe we can hire a potion's master to do only the Wolvesbane," the redheaded boy mused, thinking of the money that Harry mentioned before.

"Probably not Ron, most Masters like to work on new potions, not work on the same thing over and over again all the time," the young witch sitting next to him replied. "We would have to go to a Journeyman or a skilled Apprentice."

"Could they…er, be trusted not to…well, explode something?" Harry asked, only knowing his classmate's skills to judge by.

"Of course! Rank in the Wizarding world is judged by innovation mostly, especially in Potions." Hermione replied with her lecture tone in full swing. "An apprentice is expected to brew 90% of mainstream potions on the market, a Journeyman need to know all of them plus be able to think about making them better. Masters must create entirely new formulas to earn their rank and are expected to keep on creating."

"Oh…" Harry saw Ron nodding and realized this must be a fairly well-known fact to a wizard raised child. "Well we would need a skilled Journeyman then wouldn't we?"

"And someone we could trust not to poison us…" Hermione added then explained at the looks she got from her friends "I read in an old Prophet article about a serial killer who was selling batches of Wolvesbane that were purposely made incorrectly to kill those that took it. He wanted revenge on all werewolves from an attack on his family that killed his brother."

"Trust is definitely important then!" Ron stated and Harry nodded in agreement.

Just then Madam Pomfrey walked back in to usher them all to their respective beds and to sleep all with reassurances that their parents would be at the castle when they awoke.

"No use worrying about it now dears. Now take this, yes I know it tastes bad Mr. Weasley, no you cannot have a book to read Mrs. Granger. You all need your sleep to heal and you are going to do it now, understand?"

* * *

Um…yeah so…I got a job, and then school, and then I started reading fanfics again and…well here's this chapter that's been sitting on my computer waiting to be edited XD


End file.
